1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pivoting and locking wall mounted support rail assembly which improves support to assist elderly and disabled persons while entering into, moving within, or exiting from a bathtub or shower area.
2. Description of Prior Art
Entering and moving safely within a typical bathtub area may be a difficult process for some elderly and disabled persons. Particularly, traversing the bath tub outer threshold can cause a loss of balance
Use of a bathtub requires several tasks that require balance, namely, entering the bathtub and stepping over the tub's outer wall, maintaining stability while standing in the tub, working the shower controls, balancing while using the hand shower, lowering to a seated position on a bath board or shower seat, raising to a standing position from the bath board or shower seat, lowering to sit on the floor of the tub, and subsequently regain a standing position. This all occurs in an area that is wet, slippery, and typically without assistance, or well located hand rail support.
There are numerous prior art devices to assist with bathtub mobility and safety. These include; wall mounted grab bars, tub side mounted support rails, floor to ceiling poles alongside the tub, bath sitting boards, shower seats, and transfer benches.
There are numerous issues with the current devices:
Wall mounted grab bars typically force a user entering the tub to reach across to the grab bar on the far wall—This reaching can cause a loss of balance before the support is at hand. When in the bathtub, the user must twist to the side to keep the support at hand. This takes away the use of one or both hands to maintain balance while the hands are needed for tasks such as washing, adjusting water controls, etc
Tub side mounted support rails are typically a little low in height to be of value, are not always secure, and can prevent the use of shower curtain or rigid shower doors
Floor to ceiling poles mounted alongside the tub can assist with entry, and mobility to start a bath, however, they are not available when the shower curtain or doors are closed.
Bath sitting boards and shower seats do not help while the user is standing, and are bulky, and cumbersome to remove for additional persons using the bathtub or shower who do not need these devices. Furthermore, they are not secured in their position, and as a result can move at the instant when secure support is required.
None of the above prior art devices allow the user to lean forward on the support while adjusting the shower controls. None have the ability to easily move the hand rail support to where it is optimal, and move it again when it may be in the way for the next manoeuvre, or the next occupant. Further, many of the above devices have handrail support at only one height, which may not be optimal for all movement tasks.
Clearly, the present devices do not address full safety of the user of a bath or shower area.